gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Brodie Buchanan
Brodie Buchanan & Sega Superstars Racing Zero Gravity is a crossover rock band/simulator racing game developed by Sumo Digital and Sonic Team and published by Disney Interactive Studios, Sega and Electronic Arts coming this summer 2019 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Microsoft Windows, Mac, Linux and HTC. =Universes in the Game= Note: They appear in the game in order when you select a hub world. =SEGA Multiverse= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Monkey Ball *Jet Set Radio *Space Channel *Samba De Amigo *Virtua Fighter *NiGHTS into Dreams... *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Vectorman *Alex Kidd in Miracle World *The House of the Dead EX *Shermune *Bonanza Bros. *Bayonetta *Skies of Arcadia *Shinobi *Golden Axe *Yakuza *Burning Rangers *Wild Woody *Puyo Puyo *Bayonetta *Clockwork Knight *Gunstar Heroes *Panzer Dragoon *Sega Saturn *Vocaloid *Ristar *ToeJam and Earl *Daytona USA =Crossover Universe= *Wreck-It Ralph *Phineas and Ferb *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic/Equestria Girls =Playable Characters= Real World Characters *Brodie Anthony Buchanan *Georgia Turnbull *Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *Benjaimi Lake *Alison Marie Buchanan *Kenny Harris *Jaxon Harris *Birdie O'Brian *Codylee Nelson *Scott Anthony Buchanan *Melissa Jean Warren *Jaxon Bosworth *Nafi Schaaf *Professor Anthony John Buchanan *Sandra Buchanan *Fiona Somerville *Matthew Somerville *Luke Treay *Jennifer Treay *John Treay *Chloe Carruthurs *Nicholas Luyt *Fiona Turnbull *Brian Turnbull *Daydream Brodie *Daydream Georgia Crossover Characters Heroes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles 'Tails' Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks The Badger *Sally Acorn *King Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette *Rotor Walrus *NICOLE The Holo-Lynx *Antoine D'Coolette *Dulcy Dragon *Charmy Bee *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla The Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Clameleon *Mighty The Armadillo *Ray The Flying Squirrel *Rouge the Bat *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Charles The Hedgehog *Breezie The Hedgehog *Chip *Shade The Echidna *Marine The Raccoon *Honey The Cat *Good Fiona Fox *Cosmo The Seedrian *Jet The Hawk *Wave The Swallow *Storm The Albatross *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Classic Miles 'Tails' Prower *Classic Knuckles The Echidna *Classic Amy Rose *Super Sonic *Super Tails *Super Knuckles *Super Amy *Super Shadow *Super Silver *Burning Blaze *Hyper Amy *Big the Cat *E-123 Omega *Princess Elise *Christopher Thorndyke *Super Christopher *Mr. Tanaka *Chuck Thorndyke *AiAi *MeeMee *Baby *Beat *Gum *Ulala *Pudding *Amigo *Jacky Bryant *Sarah Bryant *Jeffry McWild *NiGHTS *Hornet *Grasshopper *Lightning *Unicorn *Falcon *Pywackett Barchetta *Rule of 9th *Red Cat *P.B Super *Javelin *Billy Hatcher *Rolly Roll *Woody *Arle Nadja *Amitie *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Relix Jr. *Sergeant Colhoun *Vectorman *Alex Kidd *Zobiko *Ryo Hazuki *Mobo and Robo *Ethan Waber *Amleth Glencaire *Bayonetta *Pepper *Vyse *Joe Musahi *Gilius Thunderhead *Hatsune Miku *Kazuma Kiryu *Gunstar Red *Gunstar Blue *Opa-Opa *ToeJam and Earl *Ristar *Azel *Segata Sanshiro *Phineas Flynn *2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn *Teenage Phineas Flynn *Super-Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher *Teenage Ferb Fletcher *Super-Ferb Fletcher *Perry the Platypus *2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Fireside Candace Flynn *2nd Dimension Candace Flynn *Adult Candace Flynn *Super-Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Teenage Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Super-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Pinky the Chihuahua *Baljeet Tjinder *2nd Dimension Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm *Ginger Hirano *Stacy Hirano *2nd Dimension Stacy Hirano *Milly *Katie *Holly *Gretchen *Adyson Sweetwater *Irving Du Bois *Jeremy Johnson *2nd Dimension Jeremy Johnson *Coltrane *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Lawrence Fletcher *2nd Dimension Lawrence Fletcher *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *2nd Dimension Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Adrian *Ian *Nigel *Dr. Hirano *Major Monogram *2nd Dimension Major Monogram *Twilight Sparkle *Equestria Girl Twilight Sparkle *Sci-Twi/Human Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Equestria Girl Fluttershy *Applejack *Equestria Girl Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Equestria Girl Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Equestria Girl Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Equestria Girl Pinkie Pie *Sunset Shimmer *Equestria Girl Sunset Shimmer *Daydream Shimmer *Legend of Everfree Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Equestria Girl Starlight Glimmer *Spike *Equestria Girl Spike *Flash Sentry *Equestria Girl Flash Sentry *Legend of Everfree Flash Sentry *Princess Celestia *Principal Celestia *Princess Luna *Vice-Principal Luna *Princess Cadance *Dean Cadance *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Indigo Zap *Sunny Flare *Lemon Zest *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Snips and Snails *The Cutie Mark Crusaders *Babs Seed *Timber Spruce *Gabby *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Pipsqueak *Rumble *Sunburst *Trixie Lulamoon *Equestria Girl Trixie Lulamoon *Big Macintosh *Braeburn *Granny Smith *Bright Mac *Pear Butter *Grand Pear *Cheerilee *Coco Pommel *Maud Pie *Limestone Pie *Marble Pie *Mr. Cake *Mrs. Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Igneous Rock *Cloudy Quartz *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Zephyr Breeze *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Bow Hothoof *Windy Whistles *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Sugar Belle *Night Glider *Party Favor *Moon Dancer *Double Diamond *Discord *Ember *Soarin *Spitfire *Little Strongheart *Gilda *Zecora *Plaid Stripes *Saffron Masala *Coriander Cumin *Quibble Pants *Cheese Sandwich *Cranky Doodle *Matilda *Bulk Biceps *Mayor Mare *Prince Blueblood *Photo Finish *Sapphire Shores *Fancy Pants *Sassy Saddles *Flim Flam Brothers *Star Swirl The Bearded *Somnambula *Mage Meadowbrook *Flash Magnus *Rockhoof *Mistmane *Daring Do *Thorax *Smolder *Ember *Blue Bobbin *Ocellus *Silverstream *Yona *Gallus *Princess Skystar *Queen Novo *Songbird Serenade *Tempest Shadow *Capper *Captain Celaeno *Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze Villains *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Chaos *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark *Infinite *Scourge The Hedgehog *Super Scourge *Fiona Fox *Eggman Nega *Nack The Weasel *Bark The Polar Bear *Bean The Dynamite *Zavok *Dural *Reala *King Candy/Turbo *Sour Bill *Suzy Johnson *2nd Dimension Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *2nd Dimension Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Norm *Professor Poofenplotz *Demon Sunset Shimmer *Midnight Sparkle *Principal Cinch *Gloriosa Daisy *Juniper Montage *Wallflower Blush *Nightmare Moon *Nightmare Rarity *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Lord Tirek *Daybreaker *Pony of Shadows *Storm King Unlockable Characters *Nega Sonic =Non-playable Characters= Commentators *Chaz Ashley *Alys Brangwin *Rune Walsh *Lashiec =Story Mode Walkthrough= *Chapter 1: The Time Traveler Supercar Begins *Chapter 2: Super Monkey Ball Rises *Chapter 3: Jet Set Radio Master *Chapter 4: Welcome to Space Channel *Chapter 5: The SEGA Racers Strikes Back *Chapter 6: Pop Goes the Arcade *Chapter 7: Nights into Daydreams... *Chapter 8: Virtua Racer *Chapter 9: Welcome to Equestria Girls *Chapter 10: The World's Fastest Hedgehog *Chapter 11: Return of Central Coast *Chapter 12: The Final Challenge of SEGA Hub World SEGAtropolis serves as the Hub of the Story Mode in the game in which is a Metropolis combining all of the worlds from various SEGA universes into one. Tracks *Ocean View *Death Egg *Sanctuary Falls *Crisis City *Galactic Parade *Windy Hill Zone *Park Avenue *Dragon Canyon *Forest Village *Jumble Jungle *Funkotron *Umbra Clock Tower *Broadside Battle *Samba Beach *Primp Magic School *Shibuya Downtown *Graveyard Gig *Rocky Coaster *Dream Valley *Rogue's Landing *OutRun Bay *Vocaloid Circuit *Carrier Zone *Temple Trouble *Seasonal Shrines *Chilly Castle *Graffiti City *Virtua Fighter Stage *Yokosuka *Burning Depths *Ruzhien Empire *Samba Studios *Adder's Lair *SEGA Road *Central Coast Speedway *Sydney's Central Square *Niceland (Wreck-It Ralph) *Hero's Duty (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) *Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) =Voice Cast= *'Vincent Martella' as Brodie Anthony Buchanan/Daydream Brodie (in Hope Esthelm/Phineas Flynn voice styles), Phineas Flynn and Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *'Alyson Stoner' as Georgia Turnbull/Daydream Georgia (in Isabella Garcia-Shapiro voice) and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *'Ashley Echstein' (in Asuka Kazama voice) as Chloe Carruthurs *'Bryce Dallas Howard' (in Claire Dearing voice) as Jaimi-Lee Buchanan *'Chris Pratt' as Benjaimi Lake (in Emmet voice) and Rune Walsh *'Elizabeth Banks' (in Wyldstyle voice) as Alison Marie Buchanan *'Rebecca Shoichet' as Codylee Nelson (in style of Sunset Shimmer), Wave the Swallow and Sunset Shimmer *'Brian Bloom' (in style of Punisher) as Scott Anthony Buchanan *'Jodi Benson' as Melissa Warren (in Ariel voice) *'Luci Christian' as Fiona Somerville *'Kiefer Sutherland' as Lukey Treay (in General Warren R. Monger voice) *'Linda Larkin' as Jennifer Treay (in Jasmine voice) *'Estelle' (in style of Garnet) as Sandra Buchanan *'Christopher Lloyd' as Professor Anthony John Buchanan (in Doc Brown voice) *'Thomas Brodie-Sangster' as Jaxon Harris (in Ferb Fletcher's voice) and Ferb Fletcher *'Hank Azaria' as Kenny Harris (in Bartok's voice) *'David Gallagher' (in Riku voice) as Jaxon Bosworth *'Haley Joel Osment' (in Sora voice) as Nafi Schaaf *'Hayden Panettiere' (in Kairi voice) as Birdie O'Brian *'Greg Cipes' (in Beast Boy voice) as Matthew Somerville *'BD Wong' (in Shang voice) as John Treay *'Eric Grasso' as Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *'Taylor Ervin' as Amy Rose *'Matthew Mercer' as Kunckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon *'Ariel Winter' as Cream the Rabbit *'Tabitha St. Germain' as Rouge the Bat and Rarity *'Vincent Tong' as Silver the Hedgehog and Flash Sentry *'Richard Ian Cox' as Vector the Crocodile *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman *'Ginnifer Goodwin' as Sarah Bryant *'David Kaufman' as Jacky Bryant *'Madeleine Peters' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Michelle Creber' as Charmy Bee *'Jeremy Shada' as Christopher Thorndyke *'Emma Watson' as NiGHTS *'Brian T. Delaney' as Wreck-It Ralph *'Sarah Silverman' as Vanellope Von Schweetz *'Jack McBrayer' as Fix-It Relix Jr. *'Ross Lunch' as Sergeant Colhoun *'James C. Manthis' as B.D. Joe *'Sumalee Montano' as Pudding *'Casey Robertson' as Reala *'Kaoru Morota' as AiAi *'Konami Yoshida' as MeeMee *'Josh Keaton' as Ryo Hazuki *'Apollo Smile' as Ulala *'Christopher Sullivan' as Vyse *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn and Twilight Sparkle *'Erin Torpey' as Hatsune Miku (in style of Susan Storm/Invisible Woman) *'Nika Futterman' as Fiona Turnbull *'Michael Musso' as Jeremy Johnson *'Ashley Tisdale' as Candace Flynn *'Kelly Hu' as Stacy Hirano *'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' as Major Monogram *'Caroline Rhea' as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *'Dan Povenmire' as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *'Olivia Olson' as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *'Darryl Kurylo' as Kazuma Kiryu *'Ashleigh Ball' as Blaze the Cat, Applejack and Rainbow Dash *'Andrea Libman' as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *'Kelly Sheridan' as Starlight Glimmer *'Alan Tudyk' as King Candy/Turbo *'Kazumi Evans' as Adagio Dazzle *'Chris Hemsworth' as Chaz Ashley *'Christy Carlson Ramono' as Alys Brangwin *'Ralph Fiennes' as Lashiec Soundtrack/Songs *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid -Clean Version- (The Offspring) - At title screen and main menu. *Smooth Criminal (Alien Ant Farm Cover) (Alien Ant Farm) - At character select screen. *Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) - during story mode hub: SEGAtropolis Map. *Superbeast (Rob Zombie) - during Sega villains boss race. *I'd Come For You (Nickelback) - During happy music cutscene. *Shining Star (Jump5 Cover) (Jump5) - During ending cutscene. *For You I Will (Monica) - end credits roll. Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Scott A. Buchanan's ideas Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Sumo Digital Category:Sonic Team Category:Electronic Arts Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Phineas and Ferb